


放生

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 3/24, M/M, 取名好麻烦但不取又不好写(ー_ー), 多个抹布, 监禁, 视频分享, 诱拐?, 雷!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 被诱拐监禁的HS抹布的奸计没头没尾
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 1





	放生

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷  
> 注意避雷

夜晚的烤肉店内一派热闹嘈杂，隔间里啤酒咕咚咕咚大张旗鼓地流过喉咙，厚重的杯子被重重砸上木桌，红着脸的中年男子扯着大嗓门。几块烤肉在眼前烧红的网上发出急切的滋滋声，诱人的油脂不住地跳动，可已无人动筷。

“白鸟前辈，时间也不早了，您妻子还在家里等着您吧。”

差不多也该放我们回家了，灰崎在心中悄悄补上一句。

“还早得很呢！”白鸟皱着眉头，不耐烦地胡乱挥了挥手，银色的戒指在灯光下晃动，一瞬反射出刺眼的光，“那家伙不需要在意的！”

“唉前辈，不要这么说嘛，夫妻间难免有矛盾…”

“啧。”白鸟不等灰崎说完，表情一变露出不符合先前醉态的凶狠表情，扬起下巴向灰崎大声咂了咂舌。灰崎瘦高身躯一抖，立马踩下刹车，灰溜溜地埋头解决剩余的烤肉。

白鸟故意似的夸张地大叹一口气，从西装口袋掏出烟盒，叼起一根烟，嘬了两口。

“工作也是，老婆也是，真没意思…”白烟从他嘴里一气喷出，徐徐上升，融进白色灯光中，消失不见。

“最近不管怎么操，那家伙都没什么反应。明明以前敏感得一碰就发抖，还被我插得哭着高潮。啧，什么时候变成金枪鱼的，真无聊！”

灰崎抬头偷瞄一眼情绪逐渐激动的白鸟，又泄气地低下头，焦躁地等着白鸟把所有的不满都倒个干净。在视线的余光处，身旁一直一言不发的新人黑谷，面对前辈夫妻房事的尴尬话题，局促的把坐姿调了又调，笔直的套装布料摩擦，发出同样令人烦躁的窸窸窣窣声。而坐在对面白鸟身边的另一个部门新人赤峰刚才还一副霜打茄子的焉样，这会倒来了劲，突然挺直腰杆，比开会时还认真地听讲。

“呃…说起来前辈的夫人是什么样的人呢?”

至少能把话题转个方向也好，灰崎小心翼翼地出了声。

刚刚又是一杯啤酒下肚的白鸟对着突然的提问愣住了，像是把问题消化了一会，才若有所思地搓搓下巴的胡渣。

“想看吗?”他忽然凑近三人，大大地咧嘴笑着，小声问道。

不等下属回答，他便从裤袋掏出手机，在屏幕戳弄几下，便调出一张照片。

发光的屏幕一下直逼眼睛，灰崎反射性地扭过脑袋。过了几秒，残留在视网膜的影像才传输到大脑。意识到那照片是什么，他顿时汗毛竖立。

“这是我刚捡到他不久的时候，可爱吧！”白鸟收回手机，自己对着嘿嘿地笑起来。

灰崎斜睨一眼身旁的同样被展示了照片的黑谷，两人颤抖的视线不期而遇。灰崎确认了，他没有看错。

那是一张半身照。一具泛着潮红的身体躺在白色的毛毯上，线条柔和的脸庞让人乍一看以为是个留着短发的女孩子，但裸露着的平坦胸部清楚彰示着他的性别。

前辈的“妻子”不但是男性，甚至还可能是个男孩。

这就连对面的赤峰都有些退却了。

“当时他一个人在公园的长椅上坐着，拿着香肠自己吃一半，另一半还分给了流浪狗。“说到这，白鸟嗤嗤地笑出声，”可能因为是同病相怜吧。后来我凑上去跟他聊天，得知他叫平野，刚刚高中毕业，还发现原来他离家出走，也是无处可去，白天打些零工，晚上只能在公园里过夜。”

一旁传来清晰的吞口水声，灰崎自己的心脏也紧张得打鼓。这个阴差阳错的夜晚，他们可能就要窥见平日衣冠楚楚的前辈不为人知的一面，而这只会成为他们共同的秘密。

白鸟抓起啤酒杯的把手，又灌下半瓶，从喉咙挤出一声爽叹，继续随着比划着说到：“之后几天，我每天下班都去公园看他，带些什么吃的之类的。他总是坐在那张长椅上，等到我来了就一下子眼睛发光，笑得眼角弯弯的，又不好意思地搓搓鼻子，捂住嘴。开始他说话的声音总是闷闷的、黏黏的，有时候根本听不清楚，有时候听清楚了也不明白他在说什么。”

“等开始能和他比较流畅地对话了，我才问他要不要去我家住，那样他就可以有热水洗澡还有床睡了。”白鸟像摇晃红酒酒杯那样晃起脑袋，视线涣散的眼中竟泛起精光，“他考虑了一会，还说会努力打工付我房租。真是的，按平常的来怎么可能付得起。”

“不过他要出去打工这事真是麻烦。”突然停下动作，白鸟扶着下巴，完全沉浸在回忆中，五官逐渐扭曲起来，“打工每天都要出门，说不定还会遇见一些不三不四的人，害得我工作的时候都会担心，想着我摘回家的果子会不会还没等到成熟就被人啄了。”

灰崎收回在白鸟脸上徘徊的视线，慌乱地附和，低头摆弄桌上的湿毛巾，竭力控制住自己粗重的呼吸。

“怎么暗示他不要再出去了他都像听不懂的样子。最后还是我跟他说有工作可以推荐给他，叫他辞了临时工的工作，他才照做。”

“我那天买了件睡衣给他当做庆祝礼物。”白鸟新抽出的一支烟，在空中比划道，“黑色，丝绸的。”

“当晚也是我亲手脱下来的。”

白烟从他嘴里打了个滚，蜷成一团飘了出来，他勾起还沾着烤肉的透明肉汁的嘴角，将其一下全部吹散。

先前还兴趣缺缺的赤峰这下还是忍不住被话题钓起，赞叹出声。

“我连灯都没开，有种在漆黑的隧道中钻洞的感觉，哈哈哈太有意思了。”大笑着，白鸟像为了自己的壮举鼓了几下掌。赤峰也跟着鼓起掌。

“年轻人的皮肤真是又滑又嫩啊，差点能和身上的丝绸搞混。不过虽然年纪小，但他的身体却像已经成熟了一样。手一摸，就是满盈的肉感，大腿、胸部和屁股，怎么揉都感觉不够。我摸着黑，把他从脸到胸口都亲了一遍，他还只是在梦中哼哼，偶尔颤抖几下，一点拒绝的意思都没有。”

“既然默认同意了，那我当然就大胆上啦。”白鸟在自己红透的脸前举起一只手来，拇指和食指连起来比一个圆圈，另一只手在里面演示着抽插，向对面投去意味深长的笑容。

“那是当然啦！”赤峰在一旁激动地附和，“本来到前辈家里住就该有献出身体报答的觉悟才是！”

“恶心。”黑谷忍不住轻声脱口而出，将其纳入耳中的灰崎在桌下拍了拍他的大腿。

“刚把半个头部塞进去的时候他才醒过来，嘴里嘟囔着什么，不适地扭了几下，蹭得我又硬了一些。等发现什么东西笼罩在他的上方后，才一下慌乱起来。不瞒你们说，我其实对他醒过来发现自己正在被操的那一刻期待到不行，以至于听到他的尖叫后就像放出笼的赛马一样，一下按住他挣扎着要起身的一边肩膀，固定住腰部就把肉棒往里插。”

白鸟还夹着烟，兴高采烈地对着空气演示起来。

“他力气还挺大的。我早就挤进他的两腿当中，所以他乱踢没用，只是把沙发踢得嘭嘭作响。可我没多余的手制服他的两只手臂，不巧在他的乱拳中我的脸被打中了，麻了一大块。我一下火就上来了，发了狠往他洞里捅。毕竟他还是第一次，那地方紧得不行，被用力往里冲应该疼的不得了，那力气一下就下去了。他的声音哑哑的，哭着求我停下来。”

赤峰用仍举着筷子的手捂着嘴，嘿嘿地笑起来，“前辈一定把他干得爽得不行。”

“那晚总共做了四次，射了又立刻硬起来，他后来根本都叫不出声音了，最后脸上还残留着泪痕，乖乖地让我保持插入的姿势抱着睡了。”白鸟比出数字的手势，嗓门因为得意而更大了。

“一开始把他带回家的时候，您就在想这件事了吗…”黑谷终于按捺不住，出口问道。

白鸟望向远处，深深地吸了最后一口烟，灰烬从指尖落在桌面上。

“我第一眼看到他，就想要他了。看到他低下头把香肠分给脚边的小狗，手指略过黑发，把稍长的刘海揽到耳后，我就在想，想让那双指尖圆圆的手握住我的肉棒，让那双露出漂亮笑容的饱满嘴唇包裹住龟头吮吸，想要触摸他，想要占有他，那样的话我就死而无憾了。”

指间剩余的一小节烟被来回滚动，语气的重量逐渐加深，被挤压的烟头无力地吐出尾端最后的烟草。

“可虽然那时这么想，但也许再好、再喜欢的东西果然也总会有用腻的那天吧…”

没有放上烤肉的碳炉还在往外冒着烟雾，油烟熏得灰崎眼睛酸疼，他使劲眨眨眼睛，竟流出了一滴保护机制意义的泪水。

“所以我想也许该把他放生了。”说完，烟蒂被弹了出去，落到宽敞走道的花岗石地板上，被叫来的服务员踩在脚下。

白鸟又要了两杯啤酒和一些小菜，当他要为灰崎和黑谷也点一杯时，两人都急忙摇手拒绝了。

“我啊，以前是真心喜欢他的。”白鸟一边将花生米海塞进嘴中，一边含糊不清地说道，“从来舍不得他受一点伤害，把他像珍宝一样珍藏在家里，为他隔绝外界的伤害。”

“诶?他平时都不出门的吗?”赤峰打断问道。

“哼。”白鸟不悦地撇了他一眼，用鼻子回答他，“让他出去找其他人出轨吗?当然是要锁在家里了。不过后来等他不再动歪脑筋了，偶尔还是会奖励他在我的陪伴下出门逛逛的。”

“哇不会反抗得很严重吗?前辈这都有办法，真是太厉害了吧！”

“当然是调教得好。”白鸟抱起胳膊，口中嘎达嘎达地嚼了会儿花生，“就像马戏团训练动物一样，小时候要戴着锁链，长大后就算取下锁链，它也不会逃了。最重要的就是开始那段时间的惩罚。”

“不愧是前辈，那么具体该怎么做呢?”赤峰像对这话题极感兴趣，每当白鸟话音一落，奉承和提问就立刻一起涌上去。

“平时的话锁在小房间里。如果有反抗或逃跑之类的行为，就往他屁股里塞上震动棒、捆着在床上放个一天。严重的话，就要拿鞭子打了。虽然是残忍了点，但这也是为了让他成为更好的妻子。”

白鸟说着，又拿起桌上放在一边的手机，刷刷几下翻出一段视频，放在众人中间，“调教好了就是这种效果。”

完了，仿佛事不关己地靠着椅背又吸起烟来，只是斜着眼，视线在三人身上游走。

“腿张开点，让我看清楚。”白鸟严厉的声音透过手机传来。

那叫平野的孩子，抬起埋在胸口的头，脸颊两侧的碎发被一齐揽在耳后，显得十分乖巧，黑溜溜的眼珠透过微微遮住眼睛的刘海望了望镜头，一瞬显得很困扰似的皱皱眉头，但还是咬着嘴唇，顺从地在简陋的小床上移动身体重新，打开了腿。呈M字打开的精健匀称的双腿间，有些红肿的小穴一览无遗。仔细一看，他的胸口和大腿上还有些未褪去的青痕。

“这是录下的视频通话吗?哇这孩子比照片里的还要可爱！”赤峰将头凑近，加上他蓬松的头发，几乎遮住了一半的屏幕。

“像舔我的肉棒一样，把自己的手指舔湿。”视频中的白鸟继续命令道，背景中传来打印机的杂音。

“前辈，这该不会是在公司里时候的视频通话吧，也太刺激了吧！”

灰崎瞪了瞪赤峰睁大眼睛、大呼小叫的白痴模样，转移心思去盘算最后一班电车。

平野先是舔了舔三只手指的指尖，红润的双唇中露出一截玫红色的舌尖，在强烈的灯光下，和置于其上的被照得接近透明的白皙手指形成对比，鲜艳得令人有些晕眩。他仔细地用舌尖一点点绕着圆圆的手指舔弄起来，就像舔扫过阴茎的冠状沟，偶尔抬眼向镜头瞥去短暂的视线。等包裹着手指的津液顺着手背滑落时，他才将它们一起衔入口中。

“丈夫的肉棒很好吃是不是?”

乖巧地点点头，平野有些紧张地将微微颤抖的手指吸允得更大声，小穴也像配合似的一翕一张。不断进出的手指将他柔软的双唇挤压变形，又染上了更深的红色，吮吸发出的清晰水声和间隙中轻轻的喘息声交替着在心脏上瘙痒。

“好，乖孩子要好好奖励，可以让自己享用了。”

被充分打湿的手指抵在肿起的穴口，平野小小地倒吸了口气，犹豫地舔了舔嘴唇，但还是将中指无名指一口气一起送了进去。发出一声抽泣似的短促呻吟，穴口泛红的肉也一下聚集收紧。

不知怎的，屏幕外的赤峰也入戏地身体颤抖，发出一声像被肉壁夹紧似的舒适的喟叹。他对面的黑谷已经后退到了桌面快要无法支撑手臂的地步，可他却步步逼近，像要独占这屏幕一样。

“这张可爱的小嘴早上已经被丈夫喂得饱饱的了是不是?真是幸福的妻子啊。来让我好好看看它幸福的样子。”

用两只手指撑开肉穴，里面是更加鲜艳的红色，平野紧抿着双唇，像在努力忍耐的样子。灰崎偷偷移开视线，不想去想那里究竟被怎样的东西侵入过。

等到白鸟说可以为止，平野才细细地长呼一口气，开始抽插。手腕重复着机械的动作，平野像是找到了避难所，低垂的眼睛逐渐放空，呼吸平稳起来。

“怎么了?我的小妻子是找不到自己自己的好地方了吗?”

还是猥琐的话语，但白鸟忽然低沉的语气让灰崎都怔了怔。

画面中的平野这下也被拽回了注意力，来回嚼着柔软的下唇，着急地转动着手腕、转换位置刺激自己的内壁。

白鸟暂时观赏了一会儿平野慌忙的样子，才下了指示，引导他来到正确的地方。

“啊…啊啊啊啊…”绵长的呻吟突破平野双唇的防线。

这是灰崎第一次听清楚平野的声音，是白鸟所描述的有些沙哑的声音，但却不似赤峰的那样令人厌恶，反而像第一杯下肚的酒一样，带着意外的清爽。灰崎意识到自己这意外的想法，蓦地红了耳郭。

在白鸟的要求下，平野连续刺激着自己的敏感点，另一只手揉捏起了自己的胸部。过量酥麻的刺激让他无力支撑上身，侧着身子倒在床上，小腹起起伏伏，胯部也因快感反射性地挺动，像在逃离又像要接近。或许是为了抑制下半身不受控制的冲动，他将胸前薄薄的乳肉捏握得紧紧的，下一秒就要被拽下，白嫩的胸部因此泛起红丝。可痛感还是无法战胜快感，平野像被弄坏的水龙头似的紧闭着眼，一段一段地吐出令人脸红的高亢呻吟，身体不住地颤抖耸动着，最后射在了自己的小腹上。

“哇居然只靠后面就高潮了，果然前辈的调教好厉害啊！”看到白浊液体洒上平野的身体，赤峰立刻转头嚷嚷着拍起马屁。

而这时灰崎却有些无法移开视线。平野的身体不像一般少年的纤细，反而具有承载欲望的肉感。那线条尚显缓和的肌肉在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖，他仿佛能看到从那鲜活的肉体升腾而上的蒸汽，而在拨开白雾后就是平野恍惚失神的诱人表情。微阖着双眼，浓密的睫毛轻颤着，透明的津液划过微张的丰满嘴唇，落入散乱的黑发间。

手机被激动赤峰一把抽走，灰崎撇过头去，尝试将平野高潮的画面甩出脑海。

“前辈，这里还有好多视频啊，都可以看嘛！”

“呵，你这么中意啊?”白鸟回答赤峰，但眼神却飘向了灰崎。他心中一沉，立刻切断了视线，装作在看手表的样子。

“那两个人真是有够变态的。”黑谷用只能两个人听见的音量对他说道。他眼神飘忽，只得敷衍地应和两声。

“时间不早了，最多再看一个吧。”白鸟接过手机，大拇指在屏幕上一划到底。

面对赤峰发出的遗憾的声音，白鸟勾起嘴角笑笑，“看完这个你还这么有兴趣的话，也可以省去看视频的时间，直接来玩一玩实物啊。”

“诶…诶?前…前辈，这是我想的那个意思吗?不是吧，哇太棒了吧！”

欢快的赤峰举着手机吵闹，一股异样的感觉却忽地笼罩灰崎的心头。面前本应醉酒失态而暴露自己秘密的白鸟突然像离他们很远的陌生旁观者一样观看着这场闹剧。

“啊…啊啊…啊…好痛，啊请…请轻一点…”现在已经变得熟悉的嘶哑声音又从那可疑的小盒子中传出。

灰崎将怀疑的目光缓缓从白鸟身上移到屏幕上，他需要知道白鸟隐藏的意图。

这次应该是在性事中用手机拍下的记录，摇晃的画面边际映出白鸟的部分啤酒肚，顶入时遮住了两人的连接处。那中年发福的身躯下的平野显得娇小许多，虽然看起来还是一样的年轻，可氛围却与刚刚完全不同。他两侧的头发被剪短了，底端剃去了部分，看得出来是被手艺人处理过的发型，也许是白鸟说的出门奖励之一。可比发型的改变更让灰崎吃惊的是，前一个视频中他还是像小鹿般青涩的模样，可现在却变得如此色气。

平野形状姣好的身体随着白鸟的顶弄前后耸动，在淫靡的交合声中，他眉头微皱，眯着眼，任由微张的双唇后酝酿的呻吟随着碰撞起伏。看起来不止像有余裕，仿佛还带着几分激发征服欲的冷漠。

平野更显有力的双腿盘在白鸟腰间，白鸟托着他圆润的臀部，边用力揉捏，边往自己性器上送。一会儿又顺着向上攀至胸口，在胸部来回揉搓，然后就着那红一点捻磨。灰崎不合时宜地注意到，他的胸部更大了些。

仿佛像跨越时空读取了灰崎的想法，白鸟将他胸部鼓起的乳肉夹捏在虎口间晃动起来，“这里都是被操出的汁来充满的，是不是?”

平野只是点点头，自己伸手抚摸起被冷落的另一边胸部上挺立的乳尖，并因此而合上眼，眉头皱得更深，张开口发出层层拔高的呻吟。一切都像合乎情理，毫无理智的阻挠，仿佛他们只是一对年龄跨越较大的恩爱情侣，在普通地做着水乳交融的性事。

白鸟松开留下通红掌印的胸部，拍了拍他的臀部，一层波浪翻过紧致丰满的臀肉。像是接收了两人间的暗号，平野抬起另一只手，露出隐藏在诱人双唇后的孩子气般微微歪斜的牙齿，咬住食指指节，只余下含糊的呜呜声。与此同时，缠在白鸟腰上的大腿发了力，臀肉被收紧，他主动摆动起腰肢来，每每扭动下身绕着白鸟的性器画圈，画面外白鸟都发出一声难耐的粗重喘息。

平野就像在白鸟的阴茎下绽放开来，他的肌肉舒展，身体随着快感所在之处摆动，形成优美的曲线，表情完全沉浸在做爱中，纯洁而诱惑。

“喔噢！前辈！这哪里是性冷淡，分明是被操到熟得滴水嘛！”

视频还在继续，但赤峰已经坐不住了，拉住白鸟的手，刷的低下头。

“前辈！请问之前的话还算数吗?我非常有兴趣，请让我也试一试吧！”

白鸟正好吸完手中最后一口烟，油光满面的脸上露出了然的笑容，抖了抖最后一截烟。

“当然可以啦。”说着，他的视线扫过对面的两人，“你们呢?”


End file.
